The present invention relates to imaging devices in general and, more particularly, to a media guide for assisting in the threading of rolled media through the imaging station of the imaging device.
Imaging devices utilizing a film supply cassette and a take up cassette are well known in the art. Such devices typically employ drive rolls to pull the media out from the supply cassette and through an imaging station at which the film is imaged and then to the take up cassette. Initially, the film must be pulled from the supply cassette and threaded through the imaging station until the film can be engaged by the drive rolls. The threading procedure can be awkward and difficult.